The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Network systems may implement distributed data storage for storing application data, user data, etc. The data storage is accessible (e.g., either directly or indirectly) to a large number of clients, including tenants (e.g., customers) and individual users associated with respective tenants. Clients query a server to retrieve specific data from the distributed data storage. In some examples, queries are executed according to a protocol such as standard query language (SQL), NoSQL, etc.
Some distributed data storage systems implement a key-value database. In a key-value database, a key-value cluster includes one or more key-value servers or nodes storing respective data. Accordingly, data is distributed across multiple key-value servers. Clients transmit a request for data that includes a key mapped to one or more values representing specific data. A key-value cluster receives the request and retrieves the data from the appropriate key-value server based on the included key. For example, the key-value cluster may implement a key-value table that stores key-value pairs to enable retrieval of data (i.e., the value) paired with respective key.